WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?
by RedHal
Summary: AU. during and after the Togepi Hoenn episodes. This time, Ash was the only one who went with Misty to the Mirage Kingdom. They declare their love there and play Romeo and Juilet with the elopement. About a month later, after Misty goes back home, Ash
1. Prolouge

I Don't and Will NEVER own Pokemon.

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN is set in the alternate universe of during and before the Togepi Hoenn episodes. This time, Ash was the only one who went with Misty to the Mirage Kingdom. They declare their love there and play Romeo and Juilet with the elopement. About a month later, after Misty goes back home, Ash gets a call on his cell phone from Misty. Since then, he's been acting funny.

Prologue

"I hope Mrs. Ketchem knows where he's at." Brock told May and Max as they walked up to the porch.

"Yeah. It's not like Ash to disappear like that." May commented.

"What do you mean? He's been like this for the past year!" Max told his sister.

Brock rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes before the door started to open. As the door opened,

"ASH!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Brock yelled at him.

Author: Oh sorry. I'm ahead of myself. I guess it would help if I explained. You see, at the Hoenn League, Ash didn't show up for his final match. I better start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Misty

It was a bright sunny day, the Pidgy were chirping, the Tailow were cawing, and everyone was happy.

Everyone, that is, except Ash Ketchem.

"C'mon Ash. Cheer up." Brock told his young friend.

"Yeah Ash. You're ruining the mood." May complained.

"What's wrong Ash?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash lied. "I guess I just need some time alone." He admitted truthfully.

"Pika Pika?"(Do you want me to stay with you?)

"Nah. I think you should go with the others" Ash told his yellow Pokemon, "Maybe of you give Brock a good shock, he'll leave Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy alone."

"Pikachu" (Ok!) Pikachu said while giving Brock an evil smirk.

"Hehehe." Brock laughed nervously. "If you say so Ash. We'll be at the Pokemon Center."

"Thanks you guys."

With that, they parted ways.

0000

A few minutes later, Ash was sitting on the steps of a building new a hotel thinking of what was bothering him. He knew exactly what it was.

It was a certain red-headed water pokemon gym leader whose bike he had damaged four years ago. Truthfully, he had intended to pay her back but kept putting it off as he fell more and more in love with her. By the time she took care of him and Tracey when they were sick due to Stun Spore, he decided that he'll give her the bike as a wedding present. He had done a good job hiding his disappointment when the Nurse Joy had given her bike back. He then promised Misty that they'll meet again.

"We have to" Ash said to himself, "I swore to her." He added as he wrapped his hand around the Promise Ring he got her which was in his pocket.

"Togi?" (Huh?)

Ash looked up at the sound of the familiar chirp of a Togepi. Sure enough, he saw two people in weird looking robes leading a girl and her Togepi into the hotel.

"Misty?" Ash said to himself as he ran to the hotel.

Just then, the hotel roof opened and a blimp rose from it with a tow line hanging down. Ash quickly realized that Misty was in that blimp and was being kidnapped. Without really thinking, Ash grabbed the tow rope before it got too high and climbed into the blimp.

0000

The blimp ride was a little bumpy for Ash. However, as soon as the blimp landed, he looked out of the hole in which he climbed in. He saw that they landed in a town with a large castle in the middle. He looked down and saw Misty talking to her kidnappers.

"Now you better tell me who you are right now." She demanded of them.

"Ha Ha Ha." They laughed

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples of our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"Waaaabuffet"

"TEAM ROCKET? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business Twerpette. Now, you'll give us what we want." Jessie told Misty.

"NEVER."

Just then a man showed up behind Team Rocket.

"I thought I told you to get a Togepi. Not a bratty girl."

"She just came with the package." James told the man.

"Very well." The man said before turning his attention to Misty. "Hand over the Togepi."

"Togepi? NEVER IN A MILLION BILLION YEARS!" She yelled at the man.

"Very well. I'll have to take it from you by force. Ninjask! Shedninja!"

Just as the two Ninjask and one Shedninja popped up from behind the man, Ash shook his head at how freaked out Misty was. He quietly climbed down and hid himself behind a nearby bush.

'Some things never change.' He thought to himself as he let loose his Torkoal. (A/N: I know he doesn't get Torkoal until later, but it was the only way to get the story to work out right)

"Shhh." Ash told his Torkoal as it started breathing smoke. He then whispered a plan to his Pokemon.

"Torkoal" (Ok.)

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Misty screamed as the three bugs headed in for the attack.

"Now." Ash whispered to his fire pokemon.

0000

Misty's POV

This is really not my day. First, Team Rocket kidnaps me, some guy wants the only thing I have left of Ash, and now he's sicking bugs on me. What's worse is that I'm in Hoenn and I haven't seen Ash yet.

End Misty's POV

0000

Just then a Torkoal jumped in front of Misty and used Flamethrower on the three bugs. Then it used smokescreen covering Team Rocket, the evil man, and Misty.

As Misty coughed, she faintly heard a "Torkoal Return." She opened her burning eyes a little to see a red flash as the pokemon was recalled by its trainer. Just then, she felt someone grab Togepi. Just as she started to panic, the person put a handkerchief over her mouth and nose and led her out of the smoke before it cleared.

When Misty and the person who rescued her were safely out of the way, she took the handkerchief from her face and looked at it.

'It can't be' she thought to herself.

"Togeprriii." (Daddy!)

Togepi had recovered from the smoke and decided to look at the person who was holding it. It was instant recognition.

"Sorry about the smoke." Ash said as Misty stared at the handkerchief. "It was the only way I can think of to get you away from them."

Misty slowly turned her head to see if what her heart was telling her was correct. Sure enough, she saw a familiar figure. The clothes and hat were different, but she knew that messy jet black hair and those chocolate brown eyes anywhere. It was a face she could recognize even if she was blind. The face of the boy she pulled from the river four years ago.

"Ash?" She whispered not wanting to hope.

"Hi Misty." Ash said feeling more cheerful than he had in weeks. "Great to see you."

Misty only stared.

"What?"

"Is it really you?"

"Yes." Ash said feeling almost the exact same feeling she was feeling. "I can hardly believe you're here, myself." He admitted.

Ash and Misty stared at each other. They had both dreamed of meeting again, but they didn't dare hope it would ever happen so not to be disappointed.

"So, how are thinks at the gym?" Ash said breaking the ice.

"Busy." She said. "My sisters are so generous, they let me do all the work." She added sarcastically.

Ash laughed

"You know." He said seriously, "We better get out of here."

"How?"

"I guess we can carefully walk around." He suggested. "Maybe someone will know what's going on."

0000

Sure enough, the two "lovebirds" found the princess in her garden. She was nice enough to invite them to the castle when they explained about the man wanting Togepi.

"I'm really sorry about Hanson." Princess Sarah apologized. "I was afraid he would try to steal a Togepi so he can steal the throne from my family."

"Yes. I will do something immediately." Her father, the King, stated. "You kids are welcome to stay here for a while if you like."

"Thank you your Majesty." Ash and Misty said.

0000

"Ash?"

"Yeah Misty?"

"Where's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu is with May, Max, and Brock. I gave Pikachu permission to shock Brock everytime he flirts."

Ash and Misty were walking in the garden. The king had locked up Hanson and Team Rocket, so they were able to catch up in peace. Ash had told Misty about his new Pokemon, new friends, and battles.

"Poor Brock." Misty said. "He'll be burnt to a crisp when we get back."

"So are you going to go back to traveling?" Ash asked.

"I really really really want to," she started, "but my sisters won't allow it. Even with my parents back."

"Can't your parents take over?"

"Nah. They retired from the gym leader business." Misty sighed.

"Maybe I should just go back with you." Ash said. "I've been a real mess without you."

"No Ash. Don't give up on your dream because of me."

"At least take this."

He pulled out a golden ring with a diamond from his pocket.

"Ash? Is that a promise ring?"

"Yes. Please take it so that I'll know for sure we'd be together again someday."

"Alright."

0000

As the two trainers walked back into the castle, Princess Sarah saw Misty's new ring.

"Oh. Are you two engaged?"

Both Ash and Misty blushed as they shook their head.

"No. It's only a promise ring." Ash explained. "It represents the promise we made to each other that we'll see each other again after we go our separate ways."

"Oh. I just thought… Never mind." She said as she went back to reading her book.

"What are you reading?" Misty asked.

"Romeo and Juliet. By William Shakespeare."

"Oh. I've seen the play." Misty stated. "It's so romantic."

"So have I." Ash commented earning him a glance from Misty. "What?"

"YOU? YOU'VE SEEN ROMEO AND JULIET?"

"Yeah. When your mother's into romantic things, you kind of can't help but to see it."

"I find it interesting how they are only 13." Sarah remarked.

'13?' Ash and Misty both thought

"How can you tell?"

"Act I scene iii."

"Oh yeah. When Juilet, her mother, and the nurse are talking about marriage?" Ash clarified.

"I wouldn't think you would be interested."

"I enjoyed the sword fights."

"Whatever." Misty sighed as she turned back to Sarah. "Is that why you thought we were engaged?"

"Yes." Sarah admitted.

"Not a bad idea." Ash said to himself accidentally out loud.

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Dang it." He said wincing.

"What did you mean?" Misty wanted to know.

"Can we talk in private?" Ash asked Misty.

"Sure." She said dragging him outside leaving Togepi with Sarah.

0000

At the water fountain in the garden,

"What did you mean by 'not a bad idea'?"

"I was kind of hoping we wouldn't talk about this until we were older and at the place where we met." Ash admitted.

'What are you DOING?' he thought to himself 'now's your chance.'

"Do you want to get married?" Misty asked half hoping.

'Please say yes' she thought to herself.

"Well I do, I mean, but…"

"You love me?"

"Of course."

Misty threw her onto Ash knocking both of them into the fountain. Neither person had to worry about getting the water in their mouths because they were blocked with the other in a VERY passionate kiss.

"I take it that you feel the same." Ash stated as they pulled themselves from the fountain.

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since your Caterpie evolved into Metapod. You?"

"It's come on so gradually." Ash admitted. "But, I realized it at Maiden's Peak."

"So. DO you want to elope?"

"WHAT? We're only 14!"

"I'm 15. And Romeo and Juliet were 13 when they eloped."

"Romeo and Juliet were fictional characters." Ash remarked. "And look what happened to them."

"They only died because they came from rival families and Juliet's father had her betrothed to another guy and didn't tell her until after she married Romeo."

Ash thought for a moment.

"If you REALLY want to. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

That earned him another dunk in the fountain as her mouth covered his in an even MORE passionate kiss.

0000

"What happened to you two?" Sarah asked as Ash and Misty came in dripping wet.

"Let's just say we decided to take your advice." Misty said.

"Huh?"

"The Promise Ring is an engagement ring now." Ash admitted.

"CONGRATULATIONS! When's the wedding?"

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"We don't know yet." They admitted.

"Brock would have a heart-attack if I called the Pokemon Center." Ash said.

"Yeah. I could just see it now." She said staring off into space.

Ash, deciding to be funny, mimicked what he thought the situation would be.

"Hello? Hi Brock. Ash? Where Are you? I'm in the Mirage Kingdom. Guess what! What? Misty and I are eloping. WHAT?"

Misty and Ash laughed at that role play.

"That sounds about right." Misty commented

"Aren't elopements when you get married without the knowledge of parents or guardians?" Sarah asked.

Misty and Ash looked at each other.

"That's right."

"Let's at least inform our parents. Mom would have a bigger heart attack than what Brock will have. We can leave everyone else in the dark."

"I guess. I know your mom likes me, but what about your dad?

"I KNOW Dad will like you." Ash comforted Misty. "It's YOUR parents I'm just a little nervous about."

Misty then slapped her head. "Of COURSE! I am so STUPID!"

"No your not."

"Thanks. I just remembered my Dad's best friend from his training days."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"His name is Daniel KETCHEM!"

"Oh my gosh. That's my DAD'S Name."

"I also remember my mom telling me that I was almost betrothed to his son, but the mothers stopped it."

"I think our moms are going to get some "I told you so's" Ash said

"Yeah."

0000

After calling the parents to get consent, (Misty's dad did say "I told you so" to her mom), Sarah introduced them to the priest. Long Story short, they eloped and well, you'll find out what happens in later chapters.

After they went back to the town where Ash left the gang, Ash and Misty said Goodbye. Misty had to beat him up to get him to go back to training.

After she left in the blimp (after many looonnng kisses goodbye), Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu came up to Ash.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Brock yelled at him.

"Just hanging out." Ash answered


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 2: Telling

It had been a month since Ash and Misty's elopement. Brock, Max, May, and even Pikachu were still in the dark. The parents had taken this a lot better than what they had thought. But then again, it was a good reason for the Ketchems and Waterflowers to get back in touch with each other.

Before Misty left, Ash had given her his new cell phone number in case she needed to get a hold of him. Now that he knew for a certain fact that he would always have Misty, he became more aware of his surrounding. For example, sometimes, May would flirt with him. Of course, he didn't acknowledge her.

Team Rocket hadn't shown up lately due to the fact that they were still locked up in the Mirage Kingdom. (A/N: And they will still be until after the Hoenn League). Brock, May, and Max were getting worried. Ash knew what was happening and Pikachu could care less about the three idiots who were constantly trying to steal him.

Today, Ash, Brock, May, and Max were sitting next to a lake.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it Ash?" May had asked him.

"Hmm. Oh. Yeah." Ash half-heartedly agreed.

He had just called Misty a few hours ago. However, she wasn't there. Daisy had informed him that she wasn't feeling well and went to the doctor. Apparently, she had been throwing up for the past two weeks. So, naturally, Ash was worried.

"You ok?" Max asked his older friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Ash said 'It's Misty I'm worried about.' He added to himself.

"Would you like another day to yourself?" Brock asked jokingly.

"Very cute." Ash said sarcastically. "Nah. I'll be fine."

RING RING

"Ash. Your cell's ringing." Brock pointed out to the trainer who was oblivious to his surroundings now.

"Huh? Oh." He said as he answered. "Hello? Hold on." He said as he got up and walked away from the group.

"Stay here Pikachu."

"Pika?" (Huh?)

0000

"Misty. Are you ok? Daisy said that you went to the doctor."

"I'm fine Ash. It's just…"

"What?"

"Are the others around?"

"No. At least THEY BETTER NOT BE." He said over his shoulder to make sure they knew when he wanted to be alone, he was left alone.

"Good. I don't want them to see you freak out when I tell you what's wrong with me."

"Why would I freak? It's not anything serious is it?"

"No Ash. Not "serious". But it's not something to be taken lightly either. It's very life changing."

"Ok. Now you're making me nervous."

"Before I tell you, I want you to promise me something."

"Misty."

"Ash."

"What is the promise?"

"You have to promise me that you won't stop your journey. At least for another nine months because you won't miss anything."

"Alright. I promise. Wait. Nine Months? That means… Are you…?"

"Yes. And don't forget your promise."

"You're sure you don't want me there?"

"Ash. I do want you here for the birth, but during the pregnancy, well, I want you to be here to see the baby grow up."

"Oh. I see what you mean. Ok. I'll keep my promise. But you have to call me when you go into labor." He said while envisioning Misty with the Mother of All Mood swings.

"I'll get one of my sisters to call. If I do it, I'm bound to say nasty things."

'Not that I haven't heard them from you already.' Ash thought to himself.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Have you told anyone?"

"My mom and dad went with me. I'm about to tell my sisters. You should probably tell your parents."

"Yeah. Wait. What about Brock?"

"Have you told him about the elopement?"

"No. I'm seeing how long he, May, Max, and Pikachu can go without seeing the ring on my finger."

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD YOUR POKEMON?"

'Wow. Only a month and she's having mood swings' Ash thought. "All except Pikachu. Only because he's bound to tell the others."

"At least tell Pikachu."

"I will. Someone should cover for me when I sneak away to talk to you."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye."

0000

As Ash walked back to the camp, he was busy thinking,

'Me? A Father? How did this happen? I mean I know HOW it happened. But, what do I do now? I promised Misty I wouldn't quit my journey until the baby is born. I guess I'll have to cope with this long distance relationship. We'll disprove the theory that those kinds of relationships never work out.'

"Hey Ash. Who was it?" May asked.

"An old friend" he answered. "Pikachu, I need to see you ALONE for a few minutes."

"Pikachu?" (Alright?)

0000

When the Pokemon and his trainer where away from the camp, Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Ok Pikachu. What I am about to tell you is strictly Top Secret. You can NOT tell the others. Let them figure it out for themselves. Ok?"

"Pika Pikapi?" (Ok Ash?)

"Surly you've noticed THIS before right?" Ash said holding up his left hand.

"Pi. Pikachu pika pikapi" (Yes. I was wondering about it.)

"If you had asked about it, I would have told you. I was trying to see how long it would take for you guys to notice."

"Pikachu pika kapi." (I noticed it right away.)

"Well, remember when I took that little vacation about a month ago?"

"Pi" (Yes)

"Well, I ran into Misty."

"Pikachupi?" (Misty?)

"Yeah. And we kind of sort of eloped" Ash coughed

"Pikachu?" (Eloped?)

"Yeah. If I had any idea that was going to happen, I would have let you stay with me. Sorry for not telling you before Buddy. Forgive me?"

"Pikachu! Pikapika pikachupi pikachu. Pikachu pika PI!" (Of course! It's just that you and Misty eloped. Meowth owes me $30. Oops.)

"Why does Meowth owe you $30?"

"Piiika" (No reason)

"Do you know who else has bets on us?"

"Pikachu pika piii Pikachupi" (Practically everyone who has seen you and Misty)

"Well, people will soon be finding out about it."

"Pika? Pikachu pika pi" (Why? You've kept it a secret for this long.)

"Well, we didn't know that Misty was pregnant."

"PIKA?" (PREGNANT?)

"Yeah. She just called to tell me."

"Piiikachu" (That's why you left the group).

"Yeah."

"Pikachu Pika?" (Are you going to tell the others?)

"Tell you the truth, I'm not sure."


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon.

**Chapter 3: Phone Call**

It has been three months since Misty announced her pregnancy to Ash. Ash's parents (whom you will meet later), were thrilled at the fact that they were going to be grandparents (after the shock that their 14 year old boy was going to be a father and the lecture about protection.). Misty's parents went through the same thing. Misty's sisters were ecstatic about the fact that they have a brother-in-law to push around. Misty quickly made them give up on that idea saying "I'm the only one who can do that!" The others were still left in the dark.

"What are you reading Ash?" Max asked his friend who was sitting on the Pokemon Center's sofa.

Ash lifted up the book with a hardback book cover to reveal the title Pokemon Training for Dummies. (I do not own the For Dummies series.)

"Why are you reading THAT? You've been a trainer for 4 years now."

"I'm just seeing if there's any tips." Ash said.

"Ok. Anything good?"

"Nothing I don't already know about." Ash lied.

"Ok." Max said before leaving.

The truth of the matter was that Ash wasn't reading Pokemon Training for Dummies. He had bought four books at the local book store when they went shopping that day. These books were all paperback with hardback book covers, to Ash's relief. These four books were: Pokemon Training for Dummies, Pokemon Training for Dummies II, and the two he was actually going to read: Pregnancy for Dummies and Parenting for Dummies. He had switched the book covers so not to create suspicion. He wasn't in too big of a hurry for the others to know.

"Well Pikachu. It seems like Misty should be over the Morning sickness." Ash told his electrical best friend.

"Pikachu" (That's good)

"But her stomach should be beginning to show."

"PiKAchu" (That's NOT good)

"Why? It means that the baby's growing."

"Pikachu pikachupi." (But you know Misty.)

"Good point. At least it's not Jessie."

"Pika pikachu" (She'd have a heart attack)

0000

A month later,

"Oh Ash. Like, thank goodness you, likecalled." Daisy said to Ash on the vid-phone.

"Hi Daisy." Brock said over Ash's shoulder with a goofy grin.

"C'mon Brock." Max pulled him away from the phone.

May was working on her next routine when Ash decided to give Misty a call. Apparently, she was having a pretty bad mood swing at the time.

"Maybe you can, like, change her mood." Daisy said when Brock left the building.

"I'll give it a try."

"LIKE MISTY!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"LIKE ASH IS ON THE PHONE!"

"ASH?"

Misty came running and pushed her sister out of the way.

"ASH! How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. How about you?"

"I'm fat."

"No you're not. Fat is that guy on the poster." Ash said as he moved to show her a poster on the opposite wall with a Hariyama and a really heavy looking Sumo wrestler. That did the trick.

"Your right Ash. Sorry about that." She laughed

"It's ok. It should be about time for those mood swings."

"And you would know this how?"

Ash pulled out the book.

"Pokemon Training for Dummies?"

"Oops." He said as he took off the paper cover to reveal another title.

"Pregnancy for Dummies? I bet you got a funny look at the bookstore."

"Yeah. I told them that I knew someone who was pregnant."

"Good cover story."

"Yeah. So, feeling any better?"

"A little."

"That's good."

There was a short pause.

"How's training?"

"It's great! I already have 6 badges."

"That is great! You need 8 right?"

"Yep."

"You're on a role. I'm sure between the two of us; this kid's going to be a great trainer."

"Are you going to find out what the gender is before hand?"

"I'm not sure. I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"It's up to you. You're the one who's carrying it."

"But you're the father. You have a say to."

"I guess it would be useful to know what it is. That way we can stop calling it "It""

"Alright. I ask the doctor."

"Ok. I have to go now."

"Alright. Thanks for calling."

"Your welcome. I love you."

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

After Ash hung up,

"So you finally told her."

"Agh! Brock! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry."

"How much did you hear?" Ash asked worriedly

"I came in at the "Alright. Thanks for calling". Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

'Whew.' Ash sighed to himself

'I wonder what he's hiding.' Brock thought.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I know Ash and Misty were rushing things, but it was the only way for the story to work out right. Also, I'm rushing through the minor details (a.k.a. May) so we can get to the good stuff. Thank you.

I Don't Own Pokemon

**Chapter 4: Last Badge and the Start of the League**

"Alright! I earned the Rain Badge!"

"Pi Pikachu" (We Rule!)

It has been three months since Brock realized that Ash had told Misty his feelings (finally). Ash has earned enough badges to participate in the Hoenn League while May is only lacking one Ribbon to participate in the Grand Festival. Now that Ash had all of his badges, they decide to stop at Pacifidlog for May's next contest.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Ash told her.

"Thanks Ash." She said.

"What Pokemon are you going to use?" Max asked his sister.

"I'm not sure yet." She admitted. "I think I'll use Skitty. What do you think Ash? Ash?"

Ash had disappeared again.

"That boy." May sighed.

0000

After Ash earned his badge, he ran over to the Pokemon Center at full speed and grabbed the nearest vid-phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Misty."

"Hi Ash. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Check this out." He said as he held up his new badge.

"That's great! Now you have all eight, right?"

"Yeah. I also just remembered something. Weren't we going to find out the gender?"

Misty slapped her head.

"Of course. I had the doctor put it on a piece of paper and seal the envelope. I thought we should see it together."

"Do you have the envelope with you now?"

"Yeah. I just kept forgetting to bring it up. And whenever I did remember, someone would come up from behind you."

"Tell me about it. I practically ran away from the group just now."

"Here it is."

Misty had pulled an envelope out of a bag.

"Well? You ready?"

"I've been ready."

Misty opened the envelope and read it for the first time out loud.

"Congratulations. You're having a girl."

"A girl?" Ash confirmed.

"Where?"

Ash turned around and saw the gang. They had just found Ash as he was confirming the gender of his child. Brock was looking in every direction for any signs of a beautiful girl.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple of months." Ash told his now 16 year old wife (Her birthday had been a couple of months earlier as well as his). "Better get Daisy."

"Right. Love ya."

"Same here."

As Daisy came up to the screen, Ash yelled at Brock,

"The girl's right here."

"Like what?"

"Hi Daisy." Brock said in a goofy voice.

"Oh. I think I, like, hear Mom calling me. Like Bye Ash" she said as she quickly hung up.

"Great Brock. You scared her." May said.

"Rats"

0000

That night,

"Well Pikachu," Ash said to his Pokemon, "Misty is in her seventh month with a girl."

"Pikachu?" (You nervous?)

"Just a little. I'm trying to decide what to do concerning the others."

"Pikachu pikapi" (You'll think of something Ash)

"Thanks buddy. Let's get some sleep."

0000

At Pacifidlog, May decided to let all of her pokemon out for rehearsing. The gang had been talking about the Johto league and she heard what happened to Ash's Kingler just before the first round of the Preliminaries. She decided that she needed a back up plan if anything happened to Skitty. Luckily for her, nothing had happened. (She would have used Beautifly as her backup)

After May earned her last ribbon in a battle against a Jynx, (Skitty had used Assist which turned into a Flamethrower) they decide to head for the Grand Festival.

I'm sorry to disappoint you May fans, but I'm not going into detail about the Grand Festival. I will say that she beat Harley, and lost to Drew. Drew lost to Robert who wins the Festival.

0000

Ash and Co. had made it to EverGrande City, where the Hoenn League would take place. As usual, our heroes run into Mr. Goodshow. It had been two months since he and Misty found out the gender of the child.

Ash and Mr. Goodshow were alone talking about the Hoenn League that night. May and Max were exploring and Brock was trying his luck with all of the Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys.

"So Ash." Mr. Goodshow started. "Are you excited?"

"You bet Mr. Goodshow."

"Where did you get that ring?"

"What? This?" Ash said holding out his left hand. "You know, you're the first person to ever bring up this subject. Remember Misty?"

"The red-head that was with you during the Silver Conference and the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah. Well, we eloped and now she's pregnant."

"Really? Should you be with her?"

"Misty practically threatened me to stay on my journey. But I told her that I will be there for the labor no matter what."

"Do your friends know about this?"

"No. I haven't found the right way to tell them. It's probably a good thing the subject was brought up. You see, she's in her ninth month, so I might have to leave during the league."

"Well. It's up to you. I'm sure you'll make the right decision. But how will you get there in time?"

"Late at night a while back, when everyone was sleeping, my old Pideot came back. Apparently, the Fearow stopped tormenting the Pidgy and Pideotto. It must have heard about Misty and decided to give me a lift when the time came."

"That's a good idea."

"I know. Well, I better get back to the room. I keep on disappearing."

"Very well."


	6. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN POKEMON! ARE YOU HAPPY! Sorry. Had to get it out of my system.

Chapter 5: It's Time

Brock, May, and Max were waiting in the stands for the final battle of the Hoenn League. The winner of this battle would be the winner of the Hoenn League. Tetsuya was already there. Everyone was just waiting on the other trainer.

"Where is Ash?" May asked

"I hate déjà vu." Brock commented.

"Why do you say that Brock?" Max asked.

"At Ash's first ever league, Team Rocket had kidnapped him in hopes to get Pikachu. The battle was supposed to start at three, but Ash didn't arrive until six."

"SIX!"

"Will we have to wait that long?" May complained.

"I hope not." Brock said as he looked over to Mr. Goodshow's stand.

Mr. Goodshow, had just gotten out of his stand after putting up his cell phone and made his way to the ref. After whispering something in his ear, the ref declared Tetsuya the winner by default. To say everyone was in shock would be an understatement. Afterwards, Brock, May, and Max went up to Mr. Goodshow. Apparently, they weren't the only ones with that idea.

"Everyone Listen!" Mr. Goodshow announced. "I know you all are disappointed about the battle, but something came up for Mr. Ketchem, and he had to leave in a hurry."

"What could have come up?" May asked.

"It probably has to do with Misty, his mom, or one of his pokemon." Brock said.

"Should we go after him?"

"Probably. If it's serious, then he'd need all the moral support he can get."

0000

About an hour before:

Ash was getting ready for his battle. He had his pokemon ready: Grovyle, Swellow, Pikachu, Glalie, Corphish, and Torkoal. Pidgeot was waiting in the forest in case something was to come up.

Just as Ash was about to leave the room, his cell phone went off. He looked at the Caller ID: HOME

"Why would Mom call?" He asked himself as he answered. "Hello?"

"Like Ash." A familiar voice range out. "Like thank goodness I caught you in time."

"Daisy? What are you doing at my house?"

"Like our family was like visiting your family, and like Misty had just gone into labor."

"WHAT! I'll be right there." Ash said as he hung up.

"Just my luck" He said to himself as he called Pidgeot.

0000

When Ash got to Pallet Memorial, he asked for Misty's room. Sure enough, Misty was there in pain.

"Ash? What are you doing here? Should you be at the League?"

"No. I should be here with you."

"Did you lose?"

"Not yet." He said as he went into the hallway to call Mr. Goodshow to tell him what was going on.

"Now I did." He said to his young wife as he walked back in.

"Ash. You gave up the league for me? That is so sweet. AGGHHH!" She said as she went into another contraction.

0000

About 5 hours later:

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor said as he handed the newborn to her parents.

"She's so cute." Ash said.

"She looks like you." Misty told him.

Just then, the baby opened her eyes.

"But she has your eyes." Ash mentioned.

"What should we name her?" Ash said.

"I'm not sure. Surely you thought of that."

"I did, but I couldn't think of anything deceint."

"How about Ashley?"

"Ashley? If that is what you want? You're not making fun of me for what happened in Celadon are you?"

"No. That was funny though. I do want Ashley though."

"Alright. Ashley Misty Ketchem."

"Misty?"

"Hey. She needs a middle name."

"Alright." She sighed as the doctor took the baby away to get bathed and fed.

"You rest ok." Ash told her. "I'll tell everyone else."

"Did you ever mention it to Brock?"

"I couldn't find the right words for it."

"He's got to be so worried."

"I'm sure Mr. Goodshow is filling him in."

0000

In EverGrande City,

"I'm sorry Brock, but it's not my place to tell you."

"Thanks anyways Mr. Goodshow." Brock said as he walked back towards May and Max.

"Well? What did he say?" Max asked

"That it wasn't his place to tell us."

"Hey May!"

"Drew? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the League on TV. What happened?" The green-haired green eyed coordinator said.

"We're not even sure. All we know is that something came up." May told him.

"That's too bad. I hope everything's ok."

"Thanks."

"Hey. I'll see you in Kanto right?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? Kanto is now having contests for coordinators."

"Really? Wow!"

"I guess we can search for Ash and you can earn ribbons. Right May?" Max asked his older sister.

"Yeah!"

"But Ash is our first priority." Brock stated. "I think we should try Cerelean City first, and then make our way to Pallet Town. Max, about how long should that take?"

"Probably, 3 months if we don't dawdle." He said looking at his pokenav and then at May.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason" he said teasingly.

0000

"Aww." The Waterflowers and Ketchems cooed.

Ashley was in the nursery in the hospital with her family looking in on her.

"I'm really proud of your priorities." Daniel Ketchem told his son.

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah. You were giving up the Final Battle of the Hoenn League just to be there for the ones you love. That takes dedication." John Waterflower told his best friend's son.

"Yeah. How bad were Misty's mood swings anyways?"

"Before you called, they were pretty bad." Elizabeth Waterflower stated. "But afterwards, she would be so happy."

"Yeah. Like, she would like watch in the background whenever Brock would like show up. He's like a great guy, but like he tries to hard." Daisy mentioned.

"Tell me about it."


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokemon. Personally, I like May. It's just I don't like pairing her and Ash up. AAMistyL ALL THE WAY! Also, she's too naïve.

**Chapter 6: Hints**

"WWWHHHAAA"

"Misty. It's your turn."

GROAN

"Alright Ashley. C'mon. You're keeping Daddy up."

Ash looked at the clock on the side of his bed while Misty headed toward the bassinette on the other side of the room. 3:00 A.M. Ash groaned as he remembered reading about the early morning feedings.

The Waterflowers had gone back to the gym a few days ago. They kind of had to being gone a month. Misty had lent her sisters her pokemon, minus Togepi, which was now a Togetic (it had evolved after the wedding. Sorry I forgot about that) and Psyduck. Psyduck stayed because Daisy, Lily, or Violet did not want it. Togetic and Pikachu had been a big help when it came to Ashley whether it was to fetch something, or make her laugh.

0000

Brock, May, Max, and Drew landed in Kanto just outside of Cerulean.

"Hey Drew," May said "Do you know if we can register here in Cerulean?"

"I think so."

"Great. I'll go with you to register."

"And we'll head to the gym." Brock told her.

"Ok. Meet you there."

And they went their separate ways.

0000

With May and Drew,

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said. "You two are now registered for the Contests of Kanto."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." They said.

"I am so going to win this time" May said.

"What are you talking about? I beat you in the Grand Festival." Drew bragged (Gary like)

"WHAT? Well excuse me Mr. Know-it-all. I'll have you know that was then and this is now."

"Whatever."

"You two remind me of another couple that passed by here about four years ago. Or was it five?" the Nurse said.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"That's exactly what they said. And now, they are the proud parents of a little girl."

"Really?" May asked as Drew made a face after seeing where the nurse was getting at.

"How do you know?" Drew asked.

"Simple. One is because she's from the area. Two is because my sister's-cousin's-sister-in-law, works at the hospital that the baby was born at."

"Where is that?" Drew asked.

"Pallet Memorial."

"Pallet?" May asked. "I wonder if the father knows Ash."

"How stupid can you get?" Drew asked after putting two and two together to get four (a.k.a. figuring out correctly).

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing. Figure it out yourself. I'm going to start getting ribbons."

"Ok. See you around."

"Oh and May." He said, "Learn the difference between a crush and true love before hand." Then he left

'What did Drew mean?'

0000

With Brock,

"Hi Daisy."

"Hi Brock." She sighed. "Like, you must be Max. Like Ash had like told me all about you. Like where's your sister?"

"We came to ask you the same question." Brock said as he remembered his priorities. Ash first. Girls later. (But not too much later)

"Like, which one?" Lily said as she entered the room.

"Hi. Lily" Brock said as he went into girl mode by accident again.

"Like, what's going on?" Violet asked entering.

"Violet." Girl mode Brock said.

"Are you two boys looking for Misty?" Elizabeth asked coming in.

"Yeah." Max said. "Have you seen her?"

"Didn't Ash tell you?"

"Tell us what?" May asked as she entered the gym.

"It's not our place to tell you." John said as he entered the lobby.

"That's what Mr. Goodshow said" Brock told them snapping out of girl mode.

"Let me guess," Max said. "It's Ash's place right?"

"Right. His and Misty's" Elizabeth answered.

"So his disappearance has something to do with Misty?" May confirmed.

"Yes."

'So that's what Drew meant by figuring out the difference between true love and a crush. Too bad Drew doesn't know that I've been over Ash for a few months now' She thought to herself.

"Where are they?" Brock asked

"Pallet Town."


	8. Chapter 7

I Don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 7: The Bet **

Two months later,

Everything was going great in Pallet. Little three-month-old Ashley Misty Ketchem was learning a lot about her surroundings. She knew her parents, grandparents, and her parents pokemon (including Mimey). She could now hold her head up to search around her, laugh, and stop crying when who she wants is present. Most of the time, that was either Ash or Misty.

She had been to Professor Oaks place quiet a few times to meet her father's pokemon. They took a direct liking to her and vice versa.

"She is so going to be a trainer." Tracey observed as she sat on her father's lap playing with Bulbasaur's vine whip.

"Yeah." Misty agreed. "The question is, will she be like her mother, or father who puts a Caterpie up against a Pidgeotto?"

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, about how long have you been together?" Tracey asked.

"It's almost our anniversary." Ash answered.

"YES! BROCK OWES ME $100!"

"WHAT!" Misty yelled.

WHAM

Tracey got a taste of her mallet.

"WHO ELSE HAD MADE BETS ON US!"

"Misty!"

"What!"

Ash covered his daughter's, who was watching with curiosity (she'd never seen Mommy so angry), eyes.

"Ok. Continue. You were saying Tracey?"

Tracey pointed to the computer. Misty ran to it and started to search the internet for bets on her and Ash. When she found the website for the big one, she read the list out loud.

"Practically every Jenny and Joy, minus the Hoenn ones, Brock, my sisters, Tracey, Richie, Todd, Gary, AJ, Harrison, Vincent, Practically every gym leader in Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands, Melody, Lance, Bruno, Prima, Mr. Goodshow, Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Luna, the list just goes on."

"I can't believe adults even got into this."

"Somehow I can believe Team Rocket"

"Yeah. Some of these people are givens. Such as Brock, Tracey, my sisters, and Team Rocket. But three of the Elite Four?"

"I didn't know about THAT?" Tracey said

"What? You don't check the pot?" Ash joked

"No. I check my e-mail."

"Well, if you know what's good for you," Misty threatened, "You'd keep quiet about this."

Ash had accidentally moved his hand. Ashley, being three months old, learned something: Make Mommy angry, she'd get scary. (3 month olds learn cause and effect)

0000

(Now we're back to where we began)

The next day,

"I hope Mrs. Ketchem knows where he's at." Brock told May and Max as they walked up to the porch of Ash's house.

"Yeah. It's not like Ash to disappear like that." May commented.

"What do you mean? He's been like this for the past year!" Max told his sister.

Brock rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes before the door started to open. As the door opened,

"ASH!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Brock yelled at him.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the confusion. I thought I had the real Chapter 8 up. Just a little mistake. Sorry. Here's the Real Chapter 8. I also had lost the original so I had to rewrite it.

**Chapter 8: The Truth is Revealed**

Previously,

"_I hope Mrs. Ketchem knows where he's at." Brock told May and Max as they walked up to the porch of Ash's house._

"_Yeah. It's not like Ash to disappear like that." May commented._

"_What do you means? He's been like this for the past year!" Max told his sister._

_Brock rang the dorrbell and waited a few minutes before the door started to open. As the door opened,_

"_ASH!"_

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Brock yelled at him._

0000

"Hi Brock." Ash said.

"Don't "Hi Brock" me. Answer the question!"

"There you are." A new voice came from behind them.

"Gary?"

"I was watching the Hoenn League and was wondering where you ran off to."

"So you ARE here. Have you figured it out May?"

"Drew?" May asked

"If everybody is done, then I can answer the question." Ash told the group.

"Please do." Brock said.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out YET!" Drew said.

"How are we supposed to know?" May asked him.

"You are so dumb!"

"Excuse me. Please wait." Gary said as he dragged Drew away and had a little chat with him.

0000

After the chat,

"Ok. Continue." Gary told his ex-rival.

"Well. It's a long story."

"Well then, get started." Max said.

"Let's go inside for this. There is someone I want you to meet."

0000

Inside the house,

"Where's your Mom?" Gary asked.

"She's out."

"Is everything ok." A female voice came from upstairs.

As the owner of the voice came down,

"MISTY?"

"Shhh. She's asleep."

"Who's "she"" May asked.

"You didn't tell them yet?" Misty asked Ash.

"Not yet."

"Well, she should be waking up from her nap anyways. How about I'll tell them about that day and you can show them her?" Misty suggested.

"That sounds fine." Ash replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sit down everyone. You are in for a shock that will rival Pikachu's Thunder attack." Misty informed them.

0000

Upstairs,

Ash peeked into the bedroom and tiptoed over to the crib. Ashley was just in the process of waking up.

"Hi there Honey. Did Uncle Brock and the others wake you when they came in?" Ash asked his daughter.

Ashley just cooed.

"C'mon." Ash said as he picked her up. "Let's go meet everybody."

"Pika?" (Huh)

Pikachu had also been taking a nap with Togetic.

"Brock, May, Max, Drew, and Gary are downstairs" Ash informed the Pokemon.

"Pikachu?" (Really?)

"WHAT?" a chorus of voices called from downstairs.

THUD

"I wonder who fainted." Ash said to himself.

0000

Downstairs,

May and Max were just staring at Misty wide-eyed while Drew had an I-knew-it look on his face. Gary, on the other hand, was tending to an unconscious Brock.

"Is everything ok down here?" Ash called from the stairs as he came down carrying Ashley with Pikachu on his shoulder and Togetic flying behind.

"Yeah. Brock took the news of the elopement better than I thought." Misty informed him

Brock then started to stir.

"You ok Brock?" Ash asked the Pewter City Gym leader.

"I just had the weirdest dream. You and Misty had eloped."

"Oh. What a cutie!" May cooed when she noticed the three-month old.

"Is she your sister?" Gary asked.

Ash looked at Misty and they both grinned.

"What? You mean? She's yours?" Brock asked stuttering.

Ash and Misty nodded

THUD

This time, Gary couldn't help Brock, because he went down at the same time.

0000

"So let me get this straight." Drew said when story time was over. "You two met up when Ash was taking a break; decided to play "Romeo and Juliet" and ended up with a kid?"

"Yes." The couple told him.

"I think I need to lie down." Brock said in a daze.

"You needed to lie down since we first saw you hit on a pretty girl." Misty told him.

"Is this common?" Max asked Ash.

"Oh yeah. Pulling on Brock's ear used to be Misty's job." Ash informed the young boy.

"And she hurt more." Brock mentioned as he massaged his ears.

"You deserved it." Misty said

TBC


	10. Epilogue

I do not own Pokemon. Word of Warning: Mainly DrewxMay

Epilogue

"Bye guys!" Misty waved

"Good luck May and Drew." Ash called out.

"Pika Pika" (See you around)

"Togechicu" (See ya!)

Ashley tried to mimic her parents' goodbyes to their friends but only came out as gibberish.

It had been two months since the truth had finally gotten out. Ash had gotten permission from the Pokemon League to build his own gym in Pallet. Tetsuya had come over to have the rematch (Ash won). Team Rocket had escaped from the Mirage Kingdom, but hadn't shown themselves. They were last seen looking for Ash and Co. somewhere in Fortree City. Misty, of course was staying with Ash to help him with the gym and Ashley. Gary had gone back to work in a lab about a month ago. Now it was time for May, Max, Brock, and Drew (who had joined them), to leave.

When the new quartet left Pallet,

"So Drew," May asked, "What were you and Gary talking about two months ago?"

"Oh just stuff" Drew answered before thinking about it.

Flashback

"_Excuse me." Gary said as he dragged Drew off._

_When they were away from the group,_

"_I see you're either hiding something or jealous of May." Gary told the younger coordinator._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I used to treat Ash the same way back when we were training. The truth was that I was jealous. He had such good friends while I only had my cheerleaders who came and went depending on how many battles I won. Brock and Misty stayed by his side no matter what."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. So are you jealous or hiding something?"_

"_A little bit of both. I think I might have developed a small crush on her. I'm also jealous because she has Brock and Ash." Drew admitted._

"_Well, you don't have to worry about either of them if you think that they will keep May away. Ash has always had a crush on Misty. In fact there is a bet going on about when they will get together. As for Brock, well, I don't know him too well. But from what I've seen and heard from Ash, he's not interested in girls like May. Is that part of the problem?"_

"_A little. I'm also jealous on how such good friends they are."_

"_I felt the same way after I met them. I used to be Ash's best friend back before we both had the ambition to become Pokemon Masters. Then we drifted apart. After I met Brock and Misty, I felt that Ash had found replacements for me. After the incident at the Viridian Gym, I realized that I was being stupid. No one could replace what we had. We used to be mistaken for brothers. I eventually went back to being Ash's friend. We're not as close, but it's only been a year and a half. We were apart for six years. These things take time."_

"_So you're saying to have a friendly rivalry?"_

"_Yes. Friendly rivalries are more fun than serious. You can brag all you want, but not put anyone down."_

"_That could work. What WAS the Viridian Gym Incident?"_

"_I saw this really rare pokemon that nobody could beat. I fainted. When I woke up, Ash was the only one tending to me while Misty and Girl-Crazy Brock was tending to the girls."_

"_Oh. Do you know what Pokemon it was?"_

"_No. But I have a feeling Ash does. He won't talk about it though. Believe me. _

Flashback within a Flashback: (A/N: Who has those):

"_**Hey Ash!"**_

"_**Hey Gary." Ash said into the vid-phone, "How are things going?"**_

"_**Great. Grandpa and Tracey came by the lab. Grandpa mentioned you and I thought I'd find you and give you a call. Who'd have known that Misty would know where you were?"**_

_**Ash laughed a fake laugh but Gary said nothing of it.**_

"_**So what did that Grandfather of yours say?"**_

"_**That you on a badge collecting spree."**_

"_**Yep. I have four badges right now."**_

"_**Already? Wow. How has your battle strategies been?"**_

"_**They've been good. I've had to alter them a bit from time to time, but they work."**_

"_**Remember that time when you got the Earth Badge from Team Rocket?"**_

"_**Oh yeah. It must have been their boss who runs the gym. I can't imagine anyone putting THOSE three in charge of anyplace."**_

"_**Do you have any idea what that Pokemon I saw might have been? You know, since you're around new pokemon all the time."**_

"_**No." Ash said a little too quickly. "I have no clue what so ever."**_

"_**Alright. Well, I have to get back to work."**_

"_**Ok. Great talking to you."**_

"_**Same here."**_

End Flashback within Flashback.

"_Wow" Drew said after Gary told him about that talk "Do you think Ash will ever tell?"_

"_He might. It seems he was sworn to secrecy or something. But anyways, do you see what I was talking about?"_

"_Yeah. Be nice to May and she might like me back."_

"_Right. Now let's go see what Ash's excuse for ditching the Hoenn League is." _

End Flashback

"Drew? DREW!"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on us." May exclaimed.

"Oh sorry." Drew apologized. "And while I'm apologizing, I'm sorry May."

"For what?"

"For the way I acted when we met. I was a jerk to you"

Brock, giving a knowing look, turned to Max.

"C'mon Max, let's set up for lunch."

"Alright I'm hungry."

'So that's what Gary told him' Brock thought to himself

"It's ok Drew" May told him. "I wasn't exactly the best of friend towards you myself."

"So, do you want to have a friendly rivalry?"

"What's that?"

"We can brag all we want. We just can't put the other down."

"Sounds good to me."

And they shook on it.

'One step closer.'

'He is kind of cute when he smiles like that'

"Ok you two. Sandwiches for everyone." Brock announced.

THE END


End file.
